corunafandomcom-20200215-history
Teroasian Aristocracy and Bureaucracy
The Teroasian Empire had a complex system of aristocracy and bureaucracy. At the apex of the pyramid stood the Emperor (Saravan), sole ruler of the empire but beneath him a multitude of officials and court functionaries operated the administrative machinery of the Teroasian state. In addition, a large number of honorific titles existed, which the emperor awarded to his subjects or to friendly foreign rulers. Imperial Titles These title are only entitled to the imperial family (Alarpan) or the foreign dignitaries of the empire. *'Saravan' - is the title use exclusively by the Emperors of Teroas. *'Saravena' - is the title awarded to the wife of the Emperor (hence, the empress). Only the legitimate wife of the emperor can be awarded of this title. *'Bahanu Saravenita' (Aphalasian: Bahanu Saraveneeta) - is the title that can be awarded either or both to the mother of the emperor and the empress. *'Bosan Vertlig' (Aphalasian: Bosan Vertleega) - is the title awarded to the heir apparent and crown prince of the emperor. As the history of the empire shows, not all emperors are the eldest son of the preceding emperors. The position and title can be awarded to any son or near relatives of the emperor. The wife of the crown prince is entitled the Sekanya Vertliga(Aphalasian: Sekana Vertleega) . *'Irgun Vertlig/a' (Aphalasian: Eergun Vertleeg/a) - is the title awarded to any legitimate child of the reigning or preceding emperors. *'Adova Vertlig/a' (Aphalasian: Adova Vertleega) - are awarded to the members of the Imperial Household (Alarpan). It literally means "Prince/''Princess of Imperial Blood''". *'Berin Vertlig' (Aphalasian: Bereen Vertleeg) - are awarded to the foreign allies whom the emperors are cultivating favors. Literally means "Prince and Ally". *'Devasahanos' - is an honorary title awarded to foreign dignitaries or any close relatives of the emperor. Domestic and Palace Titles *'Vrigos' (Aphalasian: Vreegos) - is awarded to the Regent of the empire. *'Barsul' - "The Chamberlain of the Emperor". *'Dov Inos' (Aphalasian: Dov Eenos) - "Secretary of the Court". *'Svoter' - responsible for the wardrobes of the emperor and the entire imperial household. *'Araven' - "Imperial Treasurer". *'Verod' - head of the judiciary of the palace and sometimes the entire empire. *'Torhenop' - the title given to two officials who acts as herald to the emperors since the emperor rarely spoke in public. Administrative Titles The vast Teroasian bureaucracy had many titles, and varied more than aristocratic and military titles. In Onide itself there were normally hundreds, if not thousands, of bureaucrats at any time. These are some of the more common ones, including non-nobles who also directly served the emperor. *'Agsavan' - "Head Minister",head of the imperial bureaucracy of the empire. *'Egren' - leader of the traders and merchants. *'Sivran' (Aphalasian: Seevran) - minister of farm and agriculture. *'Comanos' - a civilian, in charge of distributing pay to the army. *'Demarkes' - a secretary of the extensive bureaucracy of the empire. They did various jobs depending on the exact position. Demarkes were some of the most important bureaucrats. They included: **'Agdemarkes' - head of the demarkes, personally responsible for the legal system and treasury. **'Demarkes Moronis' - responsible for equipping the army and cavalry. **'Demarkes Protasek' - responsible for equipping the navy and fleet. *'Pavan' - the lowest position under the bureaucracy. It literally means "scribe" in their language. They serve as assistants and secretaries to other important officials. The Agsavan, Egren, Sivran, Comanos, and the Demarkes are member of the Habishag. Other administrative position includes the: *'Gramer of Onida' (Aphalasian: Gramer Ar Hrin Onida) - the prefect of the city of Onida. Appointed by the emperor. *'Senir'(Aphalasian: Seneer) - head of the Morenate (District). Past titles and positions *'Gevran' - commander of the Emperor's Guard. Category:Titles Category:Administrative Position in Teroasian Empire